Raven
by scaredby3daysgrace
Summary: A girl who has only live hardships and cannot remember a time when she was happy, is found out to have powers and forced into Sky High, eventual Mary-Sue, WarrenOC. You can get a better idea of it if you just read the short first chapter.


Prologue

Prologue

_**This is only a small explanation of why Raven acts how she does, and you will have a better understanding of her further on. This also gives an idea of what she looks like but different people will picture her differently.**_

**Ravens real name is Mistake Evans because a drunk driver killed her father on the way to the hospital, so her mother hated her. She named her Mistake because she was believed to be one, and Evans after her father because he was the one who wanted her, her mother May Kevin wanted an abortion. As she was growing up May started drinking and became a prostitute, so she often received beatings from the drunken whore. When she turned seven she started learning to attack and defend in streetwise and martial ways. But when she tried to use it to stop a beating she was stabbed by a piece of broken vodka bottle in her stomach, the wound was about three inches long and she had no money for stitches so it scared. In school she was always the weird gothic freak, she would come to school bruised and cut and no one ever cared so she stopped caring about people for the most part. She would let no one know past her guards, let no one see how she felt even though it was mostly just suppressed rage. But one day when she was twelve her mother somehow through into a wall in their crappy little apartment and she just felt the need to hurt May, like her very rage was seeping through her skin and then her whole body burst aflame. And she started burning the flesh on her mothers arms, she started screaming and after she passed out, so did she as she distantly felt herself burn out. After that her mother hardly ever beat her just kicked her out of the house constantly. She learned how to better control her powers and got whatever types of jobs or chores she could and started saving money sometimes using it for different things often food that she couldn't manage to grab from her their apartment. And so she got by without as many incidents where she flamed up. But then when she was fifteen on her last day of freshman year Sissy the schools number one slut and her goons came up to her in the gym, and started calling her things saying she was a slut and a freak who liked it hard, but then they said the thing that finally ser her off, that she murdered her own father, the most likely only person who would care for her. And she set aflame, the gym was destroyed though no one was hurt save for Sissy who was burned in many, many places and her perfect blonde head of hair would be permanently bald. So she was to be forced to go to Sky High a school for supers like her and move from their crappy apartment in California to a crappy apartment in Maxville, Ontario.**

Looks-

She has blood red hair that covered over her eyes and just long enough to go over her ears and reach the bottom of her neck. She always wore a plain black beanie that made sure her bangs stayed over her emerald green eyes, she could see for the most part and people couldn't tell what she was seeing for the most part. She wore a necklace that looked like a simple silver band and two on her wrists that she would channel her heat into if she started to lose control. She always wore a light grey short sleeved t-shirt that would reach down to just over the top of her tight dark grey jeans, the hems of the jeans would go inside of black combat boots that would reach mid-calf, and a plain black leather trench coat that reached her knees. And lastly she always had a Plain dark grey messenger style bag that was about ¾ thick and ¼ was made into a big pocket that she kept 4 other light grey t-shirts 1 other pair of tight dark grey jeans and her undergarments. And the rest of the bag contained whatever book she was reading,

a metal combination locked box that contained all her hard earned money, a pure silver dagger with a with a ruby dragon encrusted around the handle in it's sheath to make sure it doesn't cut her bag, a metal rectangular lighter and what ever she needed for school. It zipped closed completely around and had a slightly stiff outside that kept it in the shape of a package.


End file.
